


【清空黄色废料…】prefect dog（NC17）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 看老电影时候脑补到的…脑洞写的很隐晦，随便看看就好。





	【清空黄色废料…】prefect dog（NC17）

我见过军犬，他是中将养的一只好狗。这只狗意外的被训得很认人，所以听到关于他们「那样的」消息之后，我一点也不感到意外。

 

我见到他的时候是在酒吧里，那时候正是中将备受元首信任的时候，搞得那只狗仿佛也多了几分尊贵来。他坐在吧台前，酒杯里还有半杯没喝完的龙舌兰，两根纤细的手指间夹着一根细薄荷烟。他看起来已经有些微醺了，周围其他男人吞吐出来的、烟草烧出来的雾气绕在他身边，把他的背影打的有些模糊不清。但是我依旧可以看到他，那具属于二十几岁男孩儿的年轻而又纤细的身子。他翘着腿，单脚踏在酒吧的椅子下，另一只脚翘了出去，无意识的在空气中打着转儿。

 

我注意到了他包裹在军裤下面纤细的腿，以及他擦得光亮的军靴。那只狗的脸颊微微泛红，有些恼怒似的吐出了一口白雾，他吸得并不是多么烈的烟草，比起充满焦油和尼古丁的男士香烟，他抽的更像是女士烟。那太过可爱了，我甚至可以嗅到空气中淡淡的薄荷味儿，辛辣却无害，甚至有种自然和植物干净纯粹的感觉在里面。不少军队里的男人在打量这只狗，打量他漂亮的脸蛋儿和姣好的身材。我也觉得他的军衣和军裤似乎过于贴身了，像是故意强调臀部线条似的，紧紧包裹着他们身子，把他纤细结实的腰部和他圆润挺翘的小屁股都很好地勾勒了出来。而那些绑在他胸前的黑色枪套，和绑在他腿根处的备用小刀，也很好的衬托出了他柔韧的腰肢、不太鼓胀但是形状漂亮的胸部，以及带着些肉感的大腿。这让这只狗看起来危险而又色情。

 

我注意到他的脸，那依旧是一张男孩儿的脸，虽然所有人都说他为中将扣动扳机时没有犹豫，可是在这样的地方，他反倒显出了几分男孩子的青涩来。这是一条与周遭格格不入的狗，他还搞不懂社交场合的复杂和虚伪，只是一心一意地效忠他的主人罢了。

 

军犬的军帽就放在一边，随意地摆在吧台上，黑红袖章倒是同他人一样好好地戴在了身上。他的头发乌黑且打着可爱的小卷儿，看起来柔软而又有些蓬蓬的。我知道他在等人，我知道他在等他的主人。但是像我们这样的二等兵，是基本没有机会见到中将的，但是那次我的确看到了，那个披着长斗篷、把军帽帽檐压的很低，看起来却又仿佛一只雄狮一般的灰发男人。

 

男人手中拿着一根雪茄，脸上带着些许胡茬，随性地把自己半长的灰发梳到了脑后。男人靠近了军犬，理所当然地握住那只狗纤细柔韧的腰，把这个漂亮的小狗搂到了自己怀里。而军犬也真的仿佛见到主人似的，立刻起身敬了个非常标准的军礼，然后他戴上了自己的军帽，毫不抗拒的贴了过去。正在我惋惜那头可爱的深色小卷毛被军帽的帽檐蛮不讲理的压住的同时，军犬已经非常自然的扬起头，伸出舌尖同他眼前那个男人缠绵拥吻起来了。他们的亲吻甜蜜、色情而又甘长，像是真正的情侣一般动情、投入而又忘我，我甚至可以看到中将指尖的雪茄在他们缠绵之中有簌簌烟灰洒落，如此的惹人羡慕。

 

而后来我也从其他人那里听说过这只狗的事。

 

他们都说他在任何地方都训练有素，穿上军装的时候是把利刃，脱掉军装的时候是个婊子。

 

约翰说他听到过他们在办公室里做爱，杰克则说他撞见过。我知道这多是没什么真实性的流言蜚语、甚至恶意中伤罢了，但是这却极大的丰富了我关于他们的许多猜测和想象，当然这都是关于性方面的旖旎幻想。我毫不意外那只狗会在私下里脱了裤子乖乖地让他的主人操他，我可以想到军犬的裤子被完全扒下来，但是他却依旧踏着军靴，双腿被大大的分开挂在中将的扶手椅两边，坐在中将身上骑那个男人的样子。

 

那是个羞耻而又暴露的姿势，有点像是大人把住小孩子在方便似的，我可以想象到他柔软粉嫩的穴被最大限度的撑开，有些吃力又有些痛苦的微微的抽搐收缩着，努力吞吃那根紫红色的大家伙的场面。他的腹部被自己阴茎顶端所溢出的爱液浸湿，体内的那根大家伙被顶到身体最深处，全身被操明显快要承受不住的发抖。可却依旧会乖巧而又顺从地分开自己的双腿，尽管自己感到羞耻至极，也只是低下头涨红了脸，嘴上不会说一句话。我想着就算是那只不太会说话的狗，在这样的时候应该也会甜蜜而又小声的哀求出声，在别人突然闯进来的时候有些惊讶的微微张大他浅棕色的眼睛吧。

 

那是一双仿佛蜂蜜又或者焦糖一般甜蜜的双眼，我无数次地想象这双眼睛被雾气所充满，传言里中将曾经把他摁在桌上操他。男人用力捏住他的屁股，分开他的双腿，结实但是依旧有些岁月痕迹的身体贴着他的背部，覆盖着毛发的胸腔贴着他光滑的脊背。我时常思考明明军犬才是狗，可是传言中他却总是被描绘成一副全身上下干净的要命，私处都是粉嫩少毛的样子。他们总说军犬只是不折不扣的小母狗，他根本不在乎自己被中将操的样子被别人看到。那只小狗总是希望得到主人的疼爱，他会不在乎疼痛的、在中将用力揉捏他臀部的时候，依旧乖巧的磨蹭着把自己的屁股送过去，甜蜜而又黏人的绞紧自己体内的那根巨物。

 

他会在被压在较高的小柜子上操的时候微微踮起脚尖抬起屁股来，方便中将使用自己。所有人都说，那只漂亮的小狗，他是那么乖，就算被主人摁在方柜上操的身子一抖一抖的，微微踮起的脚尖快要站不住，他也不会让他身后的人停下来。他又总是那么紧致濡湿，总会有多余的爱液从他被完全撑开、被操的泛红的小洞中随着抽插的频率被不断地挤出来，黏稠的顺着他的腿根滑到他纤细的脚腕，色情地在地毯上留下一点点濡湿的痕迹。

 

我知道的，军犬不过是只狗，但是我也见过很爱自己宠物的男人。狗顺从于人类，但并不是所有人，至少可是军犬就只服从于中将一个人，所以我毫不意外他在最后也站了出来，没有任何犹豫的举起了枪。大家都知道中将是个被诬陷的好人，而军犬是只训练有素的好狗，所以大家都为他们感到惋惜。民主自由主义者为了他们的领袖，而那些独裁者只为了那只漂亮的狗而感到惋惜。

 

不管怎样，至少我看到的他们，在那一刻很幸福。


End file.
